Bleach    美しい人 The Beautiful People
by Zevran1
Summary: Containing Pairings of: FemalexFemale, FemalexMale, & MalexMale.  Main Pairing is: Byakuya & Renji. Crack pairings n Normal ones are welcome as suggestions.  This follows the Timeline of Bleach anime.  We Start from where Rukia is with the Senkaimon Gate.


This is a Fanfiction of Bleach, Containing Pairings of: Female x Female, Female x Male, & Male x Male.

Main Pairing is: Byakuya & Renji. (YES: other pairings will be. Comment me if you have someone in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it`s characters. I do however, own this fiction.

Creator of Fic: _Alvyien on most places, aka J.L.M. Lorentzen in real. Zevran1 on Deviantart. Zevran1 on fanfiction. _

(Shihakushō is regular shinigami outfit. Captains white = Haori over the black Shihakushō)

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**:! Language. (i re-did this, and placed the short chapters togheter to make a longer one. Hope noeone minds.)

* * *

**Bleach.**

**美しい人**

(The Beautiful People)

Chapter One.

_**ルキアは、誘拐や護衛、ホーム？**_

(_Rukia, Kidnapped or Escorted, Home?_)

* * *

Memories were running along her mind of the past weeks. Memories of Friends.. of Smiles..Of a Life.. and of Ichigo.

_You are a Mess, Kuchiki Rukia._Was her last thoughts turning to a whisper before she heard an Familliar raging voice.

Crouched upon a wooden pole, leading electricity around in the very particular town: two Dark figures was looking upon Rukia hurrying down the street in her blue hued dress. It was late at the evening, and the whole town was seemingly silent while the duo made ready for their move. The figure that was standing, was suddenly out of sight, while the other was ordered to stay. It crouched a bit forward, watching the target whispering with a Purr for a voice.

«Rukia...we~_found_~you!»

Renji was sitting still, having those black goggles upon his forehead, and Red crimson mane in his charasteric halfh short Pineapple style. Behind him, out of sight, standing tall and elegant was the Captain of the Sixth: Kuchiki Taicho. Byakuya, Kuchiki Taicho. Silent observing over the scenery for any disturbances to occur. The full moon was gleaming down to light the night`s surroundings in silver hues, reflecting in the river nearby the road, seemingly to work better than any street light. Abarai Renji, the fukutaicho of the sixth, drawed his zanpaktou slowly up with his right hand over his crouched being, and raised his voice to get Rukia`s attention towards him. "YES!- You _do_ get it."

Looking up towards the lone dark figure, crouched like a bestial animal and with it`s left hand resting upon his thigh and down towards knee, the right one now resting at his own, strong shoulders holding the unsheathed zanpaktou in said hand with a loose grip of strong fingers around its hilt. The black and partly loose Shihakushō was moving lightly in the cold wind. Renji.. she saw.. Renji.

"Well.." He said halfhly exited of the hunt he had been having after her, the other halfh clearly sprouting pride for finding her, _this_ easily. He had nearly expected to have to try and hunt her trough the whole human world.

"..To put it in another way.. Since you stayed on this side so long.."

The wind was rising up while he took a small one-second pause in his sentence, the Shihakushō flapping daringly of the wind, almost as a beastial hide. "..You basically got to live just a little longer.. Rukia!"

Renji`s mouth was seering into a large grin, of a predator finding it`s prey. The sharp fang like theeth he had showing too clearly, and his eyes gleamed with delight of the thrill of a hunt. The Hunt for a _`missing` s_hinigami.

Her deep violet eyes was widening. "_Renji.._?" She could not belive it, what was he _doing_ here?

Realization fell slowly in the back of her mind.. but her voice, her words, they wanted instead to grasp out to get the knowledge.. was this .. _her_ Renji? The same Renji she had been in the academy with? The same one that she had been fighting with to survive Rukongai with?

"Ren... _Abarai _Renji?" her voice was rising just for that moment, and hope..almost even Joy was dawling forth, before quickly smoldering when she knew.. this was not good. All her thoughts was racing through in a matter of a second, two seconds at the most..

Then he jumped.

The fullmoon was gleaming white while Renji was jumping down, launching his zanpaktou over his head with both hands at the hilt, his hair fluttering wildly in his hairtie as he was aiming for Rukia. Roaring like a bestial animal, he felt a surge of exitement..and worry. Would she manage to move herself out of the way? If not.. he would just have to make sure his attack would not hit her directly.

And as he came rapidly closer, the only thing making her not be hit by him, was that he was never truly aiming for her, something that showed clearly with the sharp movement slightly to the side of the faux body. Still that movement triggered her reflexes enough to make her move slightly backwards, eyes wide staring upon Renji in the green hued light that had caused of the Impact when his unreleased zanpaktou was screeching at and into the road. The screeching after resulted in showing forth a mighty gash into the street, almost where rukia stood for just a few moments ago.

The pure force of the hit was enough to make pure reiatsu flutter, making both parts hair and uniform, or in her case, dress to stand like they were against strong wind at the strenght of a small storm.

And he stared.

Stared at where he almost had hit her, his jaw clenched thightly, fangs showing clearly in an snarl.

And she stared back right at where she stood before, then rising her eyes to see.. Renji moving his eyes right back at her. Fogged Crimson.

Her own self was reflected in the black goggles of his at his forehead, his smirk only growing while he watched her with those fogged eyes of his. Speaking triumphically, still authorically towards her, he made a point of showing her what she did wrong.. at least for Renji, it seemed as such.

"You had a pursuer from Soul Society closin` in behind you, And.. you were so _lost_ in thoughts that you didn`t realize it until I _spoke_?" the fragments of reiatsu and stones from the street were around them, something undescribable for her shocked mind was seeing things floating..slowly seeming as the reiatsu was going to kill her instead of the blade. A slow crippling feeling was running up her spine towards her neck.

She had _never_ seen Renji.. her childhood friend _Renji_, seeming from one minute like a feracius beast, the next calm and full of Mocking authority.. and she shivered.

She did not know why.. but she did. The shock of almost being cut in halfh was a good reason for such.

Renji was still somewhat crouched. He did not like that look on her.. not on Rukia. Not that scattered look, seeming to comprehend that someone she cares for willingly jumps like her in that manner. And he tryed to not think of it while he contenued speaking. Some things were needed told, so she would not get this right back at her once more in the future.

He needed to be.._ harsh_.

" I don`t care if you _are_ in a faux body, in just these two or three months you`ve gotten _way_ too soft." his voicing was not dangerous edged.. more like his own voice. Gods.. he had missed seeing her, and this was not how he had hoped to tell her about how he and Byak- Kuchiki Taicho and him had started to acually _speak_ now. But.. it was needed.. it was _orders!_

Raising his zanpaktou over his shoulder once more, making himself in a natural stance of standing with a Rukongai Pride `I _live,_ You _don`t_` sort of manner.

"Spit it out.., Rukia. " he was showing his best forth of seeming smug. And apparantly it worked due to the look of her face.

Disgust. And her mouth clenched thigthly shut. Annoyance was growing, thinning his short patience. He had been told a mere human had stolen her powers, forced her to give them up, and now.. she was staying far too long in this world! Why? Was someone.. was she forced to be used as a living reiatsu battery? Growling inwardly he spoke once more, having a dangerous undertone crawl in.

"..Where is that human _filth_ that took your powers, Rukia?"

A mere question, but it meant more that it seemed.

Renji wanted someone to Beat to a bloody pulp for forcing his best friend and former crush to stay in this world, and be declined to come back to them.

She was taken aback. What should she do? Instinctevely she answered, trying to press him to think she was furius at him, instead of.. taken back. It sounded.. too offensive she noticed.

"w-what are you talking about? Renji! I do not know of some _human_ taking powers from a shinigami!" she.. this was trouble! She could not let them know of Kurosaki.. of _Ichigo_! They would try to kill him, and he did.. he never did anything _wrong_!

"Just because I`m in an faux body, does not mean my powers were taken." steady, angered voice.. she hoped, how utterly cruel that was, that Renji was not smart enough to know she was lying.

He stared at her with those smokey crimson eyes of his.. and his smirk like grin on his face..

Now was her chance. She had to try and get this fixed now while she had a chance.

"Furthermore.. what makes you think it was a _human_ who took them?" she knew it was wrong the minute she had said that.. it sounded too offensive..too defensive.. she glared towards the Redhead, mentally challenging him to try and stand up against _her._

The answer came harshly, hoarsly. It sounded so.. raw.

"He _is_ Human." her eyes widened in the realazation of what was told so abruptly.

"Otherwise, you..wouldn`t had that _stupid human expression_ at your face! Rukia, I do not care what _lies _you are trying to fill me up with, but I do have the _fucking facts!_"

He growled towards her with the last words and those smokey crimson eyes, became clear, showing a thinned pupill inside of those red. The black in his eyes was gleaming omnisuly. Dead. The red was showing anger.. groweling anger. But to who? Her..or _Ichigo_?

That was a _shock_! Her eyes widened clearly, and Rukia found herself gasping. Renji.. he..he..

It was a cold feeling. Like icecold water sliding and filling her head before slowly running down her spine. The enviroment they stood in was as it never existed.. and her own being was frozen in place.

The fierce eyes glowered at her, while his voice went slightly soft for a moment as he spoke to her, seemingly feeling the sting in his gut for making her so.. out of place.

"You`re just another kid from Rukongai like Me.., and _still_ you were lucky enough to get taken in by the _Noble House of Kuchiki_." slowly he turned lightly away from her, as he took a step towards the side. He noticed his captain appearing a few meters behind Rukia.. it was time to hit it into now. Make his point forth, before kuchiki taicho would instead. And he knew.. Byakuya would do it less considerate than himself.

"With all that Money and Effort spent on you, weren`t you supposed to become on of the shinigami elite?" he growled the last parts, his eyes wild for a moment, before turning into a pridefilled hole, his grin and voice turning in as a mockery. "Eh? You`re _Kuchiki_ fucking _Rukia_, Dam` It! there`s no _way_ it`s right for ya t` wear that ug_ly_ _Human expression_!" he shakingly stood there. Furius. How could she be so _ignorant?_!

Still, he snarled a bit, trying to rid of his Rukongai speech manners before contenuing. The eyes seemingly turning to glare at her, glare at her soul.. directly through her even.

White shined sakura petals was whirling slowly around Renji, partly around Rukia aswell. The moon was making them look silver, instead of rich pink hues as they were.

"..Ain`t that right, kuchiki taicho?" he.. dreaded this.. the look at her now, when she seemed to realize her nii-sama was standing behind her. His cold features clear, and his eyes closed softly for a moment. The petals from Zenbonsakura was drifting slowly around them, but Renji knew well enough to watch out for them.. if his taicho wanted to, he would slither them all to nothing but thin shreads.

* * *

The cold feeling rukia had was returning in full.. her..her nii-sama was here.. here behind her.

Her eyes moved first, then her own head and body. Slowly she turned around to see the tall, elegant figure, having his charasteristic windflower scarf move into the breeze the petals were making.

"Byakuya..- I mean, nii-sama.." his own eyes was staring at her, those silver pools showing a clear thought of how.._unworthy_ she was after what she had seemingly done. His voice, deep and smooth carried in the crisp air. Quite different from renji`s growling, purring sound.

"Rukia.." for a moment, she was sure she saw a glimpse of a smile on his face.. and she heard a movement, and a pull of a Zanpaktou. Turning she was staring at Renji closing the distance and swinging out after her with one hand, lazily almost in the movements of restraint to not kill her, but his eyes.. fierce like the predator he was. With precise movements she managed to slide away from them, first after noticing how Renji had not even flickered at kuchiki byakuya, but instead managed to slice her slightly at her right cheek.. Precision..

Then they both glared at her in their own unique way, byakuya nodding towards renji, and the red head was starting to explain that what she did, was against their Law. Why _they_ came to execute her, and why she did not die immidiately.

"Tell me where that damned bloody Human bastard is, Rukia. Don`t you realize? You did _not_ dodge my attacks.. I _let_ you dodge them!" standing lightly crouched in a threatening manner, he looked boringly, dissapointed almost, towards her. On the ground it was clearly traces of blood, dripping from her mild wound.

His voice a hushed whisper. "Next one will _kill _you." she knew she said such to help her.. to make her tell where Ichigo was, so he did not need to.. to.. harm her. She knew.. and her nii-sama.. rukia knew he would not interfere if she did not say where. He would let.. renji try and slaughter her.

Slowly she backed backwards, Renji following with precise steps, his sword ready for a strike.

Byakuya was watching from where he stood.. his eyes was lingering at the two figures.

Inwardly he was.. worried for the outcome. After all.. rukia was his sister now, and renji was her friend. He knew such, and _knew_ that if the outcome came for the kill.. he would have to step in. He could not let renji do such. It would broken his Fukutaicho.

..his pride was far too great though.. and reasoned with that if his Fukutaicho could not handle the orders, he was not _worthy_ to be even in his Sixth Squad.

The result was a cold kuchiki captain watching the red following the violet.. his own instincts taking the better of him as he moved one foot forwards to them. Always be on guard, was a thing Ginrei-Sama had told him. That was something he would need to take to heart this time.

As Renji was closing in upon Rukia, Byakuya saw something move in the corner of his eye.

A slow turn into the shadows, he was narrowing his eyes upon a.. boy walking with a flower bag? Then he noticed that said boy was materlializing some sort of silver and blue hued arrow in his hands, forming a bow aswell before clearly aiming at.. renji. An inner growl was masked with the coldest of expressions before he reached out with his reiatsu.. reached out with a pinch of zenbonsakura towards Renji.

_«Renji!»_ zabimaru`s deep voice was roaring deep into the red head, followed by a high pitched voice, hissing it`s way forth in the deep tremble. _«Sssomeone isss a-aiming at us! Behind you!»_

For a moment, renji was sure he felt zenbonsakura`s presence linger out of his own mind for a moment, a clear warning about a danger from behind.

Snatching his own attention to the left, he managed to avoid the sudden sharp yank of an arrow, piercing the left hand`s sleeve, and damaging partly the wrist.

Slowly.. both him, and byakuya was turning towards the boy daring to interupt. A snarl from renji was a clear thought that he was about to run headstrong with insults at the blue haired one. rukia was muttering a name.. but neither of the duo cared enough to even listen after such.

«What in t` bloodied, blackest _HELL_ are ya thinking who ya are _aiming_ at?» beginning from a low purr, to the most vicius snarl, the wielder of the serpent went from part shock, to pure offense.

Sighing, byakuya watched the intruder and his fukutaicho argue forth and back, only noticing something about an very..obvius lie about the flower bag. He had enough at his mind, as zenbonsakura was speaking to him once more. As he did predict, zabimaru, both the znake, and baboon was clearly disliking that he sent Zen to them. They did not truly mind byakuya, just zenbonsakura apparantly.. and it was a thought that was worth of noticing, had neither of them been so used to the Nue baring fangs, but never launching.

Glancing to the blue haired one, and glancing upon the scenery of renji fighting an.. orange haired human.. he got his confirmation from who this child was.

«_that is the one, master..»_ Violet strikes colouring his silver eyes as he watched, but at the notice before renji got an heavy wound to his side by that.. gigantic zanpaktou of the other boy, he heard an exhale from within. He had wondered for a time why his own zanpaktou was seemingly.. interested into what happened to the _`Blood King`_ as he called him.. also why referring his own fukutaicho as a _King!_

«_Because.., Byakuya, that is what he is for the Nue. Both his eyes and mane is the colour of others blood, the marking of Zabimaru upon him of the trio togheter. He is the King of his own Blood, not once failing to strike strenght into others even when he is bleeding. That was why you took him into as the 6__th__ `s fukutaicho position, was it not?» _Zen`s voice was deep and cooled as his own, bearing traces of years of dicipline.. and yes.. Byakuya had to admit, that was the main reason why he _did_ choose renji. He was wild as the 11th, but clearly prooved himself as a great motivator.. aswell as a person to annoy Aizen Taicho with. Furrowing those elegant brows, the kuchiki heir wondered why aizen, seeking in all those with potential, decided to `throw away` Abarai Renji.

«Something is not right here, Zen..» his voice low, only for his zanpaktou and friend to hear.. when needed, zenbonsakura was prooved as the only one beside Ginrei-Sama that he could trust.

«_I Agree, Master. There is something very wrong, when even Zaraki Taicho noticed such.. MASTER; The Fight!» _the sudden yell from his own mind, drew back the attention to the scenery. A bloodied, battered and bruced human-shinigami being at his knees.. and his own fukutaicho panting heavily, bleeding from his ribs and left handed wrist to shoulder. Cooly he stepped into the scenery, speaking omniusly, aiming clearly for the orange haired boy aswell as the unconcius body of the foolish flower boy. «Scatter, Zenbon-» and a scream stopped his tracks. Rukia was looking at him with a Burning intent, eyes showing fear but mouth firmly thightened. She had runned beside him, touching his left arm, with almost a.. child`s plea in her violet eyes.

_«God Zen.. she looks so much like.. Hisana..»_

_«Relax Master, she is neither fragile, neither dying. Just listen at her..»_

«..-come willingly, just please, don`t kill him! He did not do anything i just-..»

_«..She speaks too fast. Why is she in such a rush? I thought she knew by now not to-»_

_«Byakuya. She is trying to save the boy.. Friends, one might say?»_

_«Don`t you dare calling that human brat her friend.»_

_«..As you wish, Master.»_

«..-And then a month after that hollow attack I..I still had not regained my powers-..»

Glancing, he watched at his fukutaicho.. and seeing soft eyes and .. a clear strike of betrayal at renji`s face. hm.. maybe he should listen in at what she was saying?

«Calm down, Rukia. Speak slowly.»

She stopped midsentence, and took a deep breath a few times, before looking back up at him pleadingly.

«It was an accident, he have such a reiatsu force i did not notice the hollow, we.. i was to transfer a bit of my powers, but all was taken, and he is now.. a Substitute Shinigami.. After i did not recive my powers, i have been staying here, Please, Nii-Sama.. it was not his fault, i`ll come willingly, it is no need to kill. I was staying here willingly, and i`ll come willingly-»

She was cut off from a well known roar at his side, seeing Renji bare fangs at her then at the Orange haired one, Byakuya figured it was easier to.. Move on.

«Abarai. The Senkaimon Gate. I trust you will open it with no problems?»

that seemed to stop the sneering in it`s tracks. Immidiately he got his answer, with an sharp salute and a swing of the blade.

«HAI, Kuchiki Taicho!»

The doors manifested and slid open, letting the three of them walk in. As they walked they heard the boy speak once more.. and Rukia snapped.

«Shut up, Ichigo! Don`t you understand? They`ll _Kill_ you if you keep resisting! Just.. let me go.»

Renji`s mouth was agape for a moment, before the three of them walked in.. and dissapeared from the Human World.

Self hatred words was escaping lips, before the faint feeling of friends rushing to his own side abrupted. «Fuck..we gotta..save..»

Ishida looked at Ichigo before Haurling him up at his shoulders and started running towards the nearest hospital, only nodding faintly when hearing the words. Inoue had somehow managed to get down and rushing at their side, having sado running along.

«..We`ll Save Her. Those people won`t harm her, Kurosaki. Right, Inoue?»

A Sharp Nod before they answered in Chorus, now most of the group running togheter.

«Hai!»

* * *

**AN:** I personally think it was better when i placed the chapters togheter. it makes more sense in the timings.


End file.
